Maybe I Should Start From The End
Maybe I Should Start From The End is the eighth episode of the first season of and the eighth episode of the series overall. Summary LANDON'S PAST — After discovering that Landon is in trouble, Hope and Alaric set out in search for him. Along the way, they uncover some startling information about Landon's past.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/12/legacies-episode-108-promo.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (credit only) *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (credit only) *Quincy Fouse as MG (credit only) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Cast *Ayelet Zurer as Seylah Chelon *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke Co-Starring *Ja'Don "Enerjaee" Christian as Shadow Man *Cheetah Platt as Mer-Man *David Calhoun as Security Guard #1 *Stephen Ruffin as Security Guard #2 *Ron Fallica as Triad Technician Trivia *Antagonist: Seylah Chelon, Triad Industries, Shadow Man, and Mer-Man. *Hope is the only one to remember Landon's mother, Seylah, after she jumped into Malivore to protect her son. **Though Malivore erases all memory, anything written down remains. *This is the first episode to feature only three main characters (Hope, Landon and Alaric). **This is the first episode to not feature MG and Rafael. **As of this episode, Danielle Rose Russell (Hope Mikaelson) and Matt Davis (Alaric Saltzman) are the only cast members to appear in every episode of the series so far. *In this episode we find out Landon is a result from Seylah being pregnant during her time in Malivore. *As soon as Landon is near one of the keys not only does he take it, but soon after creatures are released from Malivore to retieve the key and bring it back to Malivore. *The second key to unlocking Malivore is revealed to be an anubian (or Egyptian-like) urn that glows in a similar fashion as the supernatural knife. *An later episode is complete the opposite nature of this episode whereas Hope remembers the events that transpired while Lizzie's memory was erased by recon all of her wishes. Body Count *Shadow Man - Decapitated; killed by Seylah *Mer-Man - Killed by bomb *2 Security Guards - Shot; killed by Seylah *Triad Guard - Stabbed; killed by Seylah *Seylah Chelon - Jumped into Malivore; killed by herself *Triad Technician - Kicked into Malivore; killed by Ryan Clarke Continuity * Landon was last seen in Malivore. * The Necromancer was mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in Death Keeps Knocking On My Door. * Caroline was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and When The Saints Go Marching In on . * Lizzie and Josie were mentioned. They were last seen in Mombie Dearest. * Rafael was mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in Death Keeps Knocking On My Door. * Petrotho was indirectly mentioned by Landon. He was last seen in We're Being Punked, Pedro. * The dryad was indirectly mentioned by Landon. She was last seen in Malivore. * The arachne was indirectly mentioned by Landon. It was last seen in Hope is Not the Goal. * The dragon was indirectly mentioned by Landon. She was last seen in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn. * The Gemini Coven were indirectly mentioned by Alaric. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on The Vampire Diaries. * Roman was indirectly mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light on The Originals. * Hayley was indirectly mentioned by Hope. She was last seen in The Originals on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals as a spirit. Locations *Lawrence, Kansas **Seylah's Coffee Shop **Seylah's house **Motel *Fort Valley, Georgia **Triad Industries *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Behind the Scenes *This episode's title is a line used by Hope Mikaelson. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Hope: "I'm going after Landon." :Hope: "If we don't get to him soon he could die." :Landon: "Don't do this." :Hope: "Tell me where he is before I blow your head off." :Alaric: "It's a school for vampires, witches and werewolves." :Alaric: "It's been a rough semester." |-|Extended Promo= :Alaric: "Going somewhere?" :Hope: "I'm going after Landon." :Landon: "Please don't do this." :Hope: "He's in trouble." :Hope: "If we don't get to him soon he could die." :Hope: "Tell me where he is before I blow your head off." :Alaric: "It's a school for vampires, witches and werewolves." :Alaric: "As you can see it's been a rough semester." |-|Scene= :Seylah: "You must have a serious caffeine addiction you've been here everyday this week." :Landon: "I just like coffee." :Landon: "I should get the next one to go." :Seylah: "Hey I'm not complaining just a little worried about you." :Seylah: "This is embarrassing you've been my best customer this week and I, I don't even know your name." :Landon: "Landon." :Seylah: "That's a beautiful one." :Landon: "Thanks, I'm pretty sure you gave it to me." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x08 Promo (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x08 Extended Promo "Maybe I Should Start From The End" (HD) The Originals spinoff Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x08 Maybe I Should Start From The End-Hope.jpg 1x08 Maybe I Should Start from the End-Landon 1.jpg 1x08 Maybe I Should Start from the End-Landon 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC108-001-Hope~Alaric~Landon.png LGC108-002-Alaric-Hope-Landon.png LGC108-003-Alaric~Landon.png LGC108-004-Hope.png LGC108-005-Alaric~Hope.png LGC108-006~Alaric-Hope-Enchanted Compass.png LGC108-007-Alaric.png LGC108-008-Hope.png LGC108-009-Landon.png LGC108-010~Landon~Photo~Customer-Seylah.png LGC108-011-Landon.png LGC108-012-Landon.png LGC108-013-Seylah~Landon.png LGC108-014~Seylah-Landon.png LGC108-015-Seylah.png LGC108-016-Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-017-Alaric.png LGC108-018-Hope.png LGC108-019-Landon~Seylah.png LGC108-020-Seylah.png LGC108-021-Landon-Seylah.png LGC108-022-Landon~Seylah.png LGC108-023-Landon-Enchanted Compass.png LGC108-024-Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-025~Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-026-Hope.png LGC108-027-Landon.png LGC108-028-Seylah.png LGC108-029-Seylah.png LGC108-030-Landon.png LGC108-031-Alaric-Hope.png LGC108-032-Hope-Couple.png LGC108-033-Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-034~Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-035-Landon.png LGC108-036-Landon-Seylah.png LGC108-037~Landon-Seylah.png LGC108-038-Landon.png LGC108-039-Landon.png LGC108-040-Shadow Man~Landon.png LGC108-041-Seylah.png LGC108-042-Landon.png LGC108-043-Map~Hope.png LGC108-044~Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-045~Ryan-Hope.png LGC108-046~Ryan-Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-047-Hope~Alaric.png LGC108-048-Alaric.png LGC108-049-Ryan.png LGC108-050-Seylah-Landon.png LGC108-051~Seylah-Landon.png LGC108-052-Landon.png LGC108-053-Seylah.png LGC108-054-Alaric-Seylah.png LGC108-055~Alaric-Hope.png LGC108-056~Hope~Seylah-Landon.png LGC108-057-Hope.png LGC108-058~Seylah-Landon-Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-059-Seylah.png LGC108-060-Alaric.png LGC108-061-Seylah~Landon.png LGC108-062-Landon~Hope.png LGC108-063-Alaric-Seylah.png LGC108-064~Alaric-Seylah.png LGC108-065-Seylah.png LGC108-066-Alaric.png LGC108-067-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-068-Landon~Hope.png LGC108-069~Landon-Hope.png LGC108-070-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-071-Seylah~Alaric.png LGC108-072~Seylah-Alaric.png LGC108-073-Seylah.png LGC108-074-Landon~Hope.png LGC108-075~Landon-Hope.png LGC108-076-Landon~Hope.png LGC108-077-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-078-Alaric-Seylah.png LGC108-079-Alaric.png LGC108-080-Seylah.png LGC108-081-Seylah~Alaric.png LGC108-082-Hope~Landon-Alaric.png LGC108-083-Hope~Alaric.png LGC108-084-Alaric.png LGC108-085-Landon.png LGC108-086-Seylah~Hope.png LGC108-087-Hope.png LGC108-088-Seylah~Hope.png LGC108-089-Hope.png LGC108-090-Landon.png LGC108-091~Landon-Alaric.png LGC108-092-Mer-Man.png LGC108-093-Hope.png LGC108-094-Landon-Alaric-Hope.png LGC108-095-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-096~Landon-Alaric-Hope.png LGC108-097~Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-098-Mer-Man.png LGC108-099-Fort Valley.png LGC108-100-Hope~Landon~Alaric.png LGC108-101-Hope~Landon-Alaric.png LGC108-102-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-103-Landon-Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-104-Landon-Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-105-Mer-Man.png LGC108-106~Hope~Landon~Alaric.png LGC108-107-Alaric-Landon.png LGC108-108-Hope.png LGC108-109-Security Guard 2.png LGC108-110-Security Guard 1~Seylah.png LGC108-111-Seylah.png LGC108-112-Seylah-Man.png LGC108-113-Seylah.png LGC108-114-Pit~Seylah.png LGC108-115-Seylah.png LGC108-116-Seylah-Pit.png LGC108-117-Alaric-Landon.png LGC108-118-Alaric-Hope-Landon.png LGC108-119-Hope.png LGC108-120-Alaric.png LGC108-121~Hope-Landon~Alaric.png LGC108-122-Salvatore Boarding School-Front.png LGC108-123-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-124-Landon~Hope.png LGC108-125~Landon-Hope.png LGC108-126-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-127~Hope-Alaric.png LGC108-128-Hope.png LGC108-129~Hope-Artifact.png LGC108-130-Alaric.png LGC108-131-Ryan-Triad Technician.png LGC108-132~Ryan-Triad Technician.png LGC108-133-Ryan-Triad Technician-Pit.png LGC108-134-Ryan.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2019-01-26-Cheetah Platt-Instagram-BTS-01.jpg 2019-01-26-Cheetah Platt-Instagram-BTS-02.jpg 2019-01-26-Cheetah Platt-Instagram-BTS-03.jpg 2019-01-26-Cheetah Platt-Instagram-BTS-04.jpg 2019-01-26-Cheetah Platt-Instagram-BTS-05.jpg References See also Category:Legacies Season One Category:Legacies Episode Guide